


Holiday Cheer

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday specail, M/M, Singing, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: The Holiday Season has rolled around, and Thomas really wishes he could do something for his roommates. Alas being dead limits ones gift giving abilities.Unless...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Monstrous Roommates [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470683
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Holiday Cheer

Thomas was glad that there was a Christmas tree. He hadn’t been sure if there would be. Last year-he thought at least- the house had been empty, though he had been able to see lights through the upstairs window. And that had only increased his longing loneliness for his friends and family. He’d been alone in a dark house, watching things pass by. He’d ended up crying, wailing really loud enough that a neighbor’s dog had taken up the cry and the entire neighborhood’s worth of animals were acting up. Thomas had managed to rein himself in, curling into a miserable ball until… 

Well, the next thing he remembered was them moving in. Logan and Virgil moving boxes and maneuvering furniture, while Roman and Patton unpacked things. Their excitement(Patton), intelligence(Logan), wit(Roman), humor(Virgil), and comradery had Thomas liking them immediately. It only slightly had something to do with having company again, because frankly, Patton didn’t waste a day in changing forms, exploring the entire house, and, embarrassingly enough for _everyone_ , marking his territory in the back yard. Which was, to put it lightly a shock. Maybe he was a ghost, but Thomas had never really believed in anything like that before. Learning about the others was a slower process. And he never expected how it turned out. 

Or that they’d be doing their best to include him in the holiday. Each of them clearly had their own ideas of what a holiday entailed, though Thomas could tell it was all pretty secular. Roman, of course, wasn’t Christian in the least, and just enjoyed the window dressing of the holidays. Virgil and Patton had varying degrees of being _raised_ Christian, but not really doing the church thing, and Logan was firmly agnostic. Though anyone who knew him could tell that he delighted in certain aspects. Virgil had admitted to Thomas when asked that he’d been in choir, as a boy and had done his dead level best to avoid being an altar boy, since church was boring enough without being _watched_ being bored. 

But there was a tree, and Patton and Logan baked cookies, which smelled great. Thomas liked to amuse himself by playing with the lights on the tree. He’d found that with practice, playing with electronics was getting easier. He was the best remote. And he was having fun, singing carols with Roman and just hanging out. But it hurt a little bit that he couldn’t get them presents-they were his friends! (His friends… where were they? How were they doing? How could he do **_that_ **to them?) And they couldn’t really get him anything either. But it was such an improvement over the last year, he didn’t want to complain. Thomas twirled a finger and watched the tree lights spiral, blinking on and off and on again. Suddenly he had a great idea. And all he’d have to do was convince Patton to get a few more lights, which to be honest, was easier than getting him to stop decorating. 

Christmas evening, they were all sitting on the couch, and to be fair, eachother. Their holiday was low key, Roman restrained from showering them all with presents by the rule of ‘one each’ which had apparently been instituted the first Valentine's Day they’d been together as a … was the word Polycute? Something like that, Thomas regretted not knowing the current terminology. But then they didn’t seem to use it anyway. Patton called them FamILY, a linguistic feat, Virgil tended to just say ‘together’ though each of them had the title of ‘boyfriend’, similarly, Logan liked the word ‘partners’. Roman… well Roman was the most likely to use modern slang, but he was more likely to just refer to them as endearments. Thomas had to admit that he’d never really seen them talking to anyone else about it. Remy and Emile were the only people they’d ever had over. Did they have any other friends? ( _Don’t think about his friends_.) 

“Merry Christmas everybody!” Thomas said brightly, making himself as solid looking as he could- though he’d learned the legs didn’t really matter. 

“Merry Christmas, Thomas!” Roman returned brightly, toasting him with his wineglass. 

“I hope you’re having a happy holiday.” Patton added. 

“I am, actually. Nicest in years!” 

“Oh good. I was actually concerned it might be causing you emotional pain; you haven’t been as … visible as I’d gotten used to the last few days.” Logan observed.

“Well,” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “Truth is I was feeling kind of awkward about not being able to get you guys anything.”

“We don’t need anything.”

“You have a pretty understandable handicap there, Thomas.” Virgil chuckled. 

“Thanks guys. Gosh, I feel like a kid suddenly. I uh, thought I’d do something instead.” Thomas took a deep, unnecessary breath. “If you guys don’t mind, I mean?”

“Well, you’ve certainly got my attention now.” Roman leaned forward, setting his glass down. Thomas grinned and found that pre-performance jitters were as live as he was. He spread his arms and the lights went off except for the tree. There was a brief confusion, as another twist turned on a karaoke track. The lights of the tree dimmed, and were only slightly visible behind Thomas. 

“~I don’t want a lot for Christmas~” he started, and Roman and Patton gave squeals as the christmas lights around the room twinkled and danced. “~There is just one thing I need. And I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree- I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know. Make my wish come true~” ah damn, he’d forgotten how good it felt to riff. The flashing lights felt like an extension of him, like he was filling the room, like the lights were dancing for him. “~All I want for Christmas is you!~” Then the beat hit and he just went with it, performing for the first time in years, and feeling, well, alive with it. 

When the song was over, he had enough presence to turn off the music and turn the lights back on, letting the Christmas lights that had been pretty much at his beck and call loose to their natural inclinations. 

“So. Yeah.” he said, suddenly awkward. “Thanks for being there, guys.” 

Roman and Patton applauded with gusto, and after a moment, Logan and Virgil joined in.

“I do not want to know what that did to the fuses.” Virgil laughed. “But that was great light work.” 

“That was really quite impressive Thomas, I didn’t realize you had that level of control in manipulating electronics.”

“Oh, boo on the tech stuff!” Roman cried. “That was a wonderful performance, Thomas! I wish I could have recorded it to watch again and again!” 

“That was really neat, kiddo.” Patton bounced in his seat. “I think that was a nifty present. Thank you!”

Thomas had expected to be worn out after expending so much energy, so he was not expecting the warm wave of energy that flowed back into him at their praise. He grinned giddily. 

“I love you guys.” he said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to do an illustration, watch this space
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at thebestworstidea


End file.
